Choices
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: Vash/OC songfic/Story. **COMPLETE** There's some blood, and action (Not THAT kind.) Character death. Angsty/Comedy...You know. The works.
1. New Favorite

New Favorite  
  
::Chapter one, New Favorite::  
  
Vash walked down the dusty street, Akashia trailing behind him. He'd always shown off to girls…But since they'd been in a relationship…It seemed he did this more often. She didn't mind his obsession with doughnuts, she didn't care that he occasionally showed off to pretty ladies, because Akashia had to admit…Some were prettier than her. With her 5' 6" stature and her ebony black hair, and those emerald green eyes, she was pretty captivating…But, it still wasn't enough for Vash, he still held a place in his heart for Rem, Akashia had gotten used to that also. But…It just didn't seem fair…As soon as he had taken that job, and that girl had clung to his arm and called him, "Dot." She knew something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.   
----------  
_New favorite,  
They all say it._  
----------  
(Flash back)  
Once he had gotten off his shift, he had gone back to they're bedroom and sat on the bed looking exhausted. Akashia had seen what had happened between the two all day…She knew he had a new favorite.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" She asked trying not to show the pain and hurt in her eyes.  
---------------  
_I'll say it too,  
You've got a new favorite._  
----------  
"What?" Vash couldn't believe the question she'd just asked.  
  
"You like her don't you? I mean she's pretty…Better than me." Vash stared at her looking to see if she was kidding, there was no hint of mirth at all in her eyes, the walls were going up.  
  
"N-no."   
  
"That's a lie, I know you do. Even when your not on shift, your with her. You're always with her," She raised her voice a bit, "I have no time with you anymore!" "And I miss you…" She whispered looking down.  
  
Vash was silent, he looked up at her, unshed tears in her eyes, "Your jealous. That's all. Just jealous."  
  
"Vash I am not jealous!"   
  
Vash continued his rant, "You've always been the jealous type…When I tried to help the pre-…the girls at the bar, you got mad at me for that! When I tried to help the pr-…the girl at the doughnut shop, you got mad at me for that!! Your just jealous! You need to get over that, I don't like women like that."  
  
She was speechless, she had not one thought go through her mind. Vash turned his head and got up, "Where are you going?" she asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"Out."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Because I don't really want to be around you right now!! Alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" He glared at her and grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.  
  
(End flashback.)  
----------  
_You won't stand by,  
Your right hand guy,  
-------------_  
And here they were, he with the $$60 billion bounty on his head and her…Just following behind, like a nothing. He didn't want her anymore. He had Mariane.  
-------  
_Is nothing new?  
You've got a new favorite.  
_-------  
Vash looked back, "Are you coming?" he asked coldly.  
  
She gave a small nod of the head, "Vash, I think we need to talk…" She said catching up with him.  
  
"I don't find a point to."  
-----------  
_Why do you lie about love?  
-------  
_"Well I do." Vash just shook his head and walked faster, "Dinner's almost ready…We need to get to the house before Mariane thinks we're rude guests."  
--------  
_I saw the light go out..  
_---------  
She followed quietly as they walked into the house, she sat at the table as Mariane served everyone, and Vash smiled brightly at Mariane, "It looks very good Miss Mariane!" She blushed at his comment and murmured a quiet, "Thank you."  
  
Akashia looked down at her bowl of soup…It was now cold. Vash was still eating and everyone else was until she looked up and sighed, "I'm not feeling so good…I'll be upstairs." Vash watched her retreating back.   
  
He had finished eating and started his shift, walking back and forth while Mariane sipped her tea.   
  
While Vash was downstairs Akashia was packing, she was leaving, and no one could stop her, she had no reason to be there…So why stay?  
-----  
_And should I go  
You won't say so._  
--------  
She looked at her bag, she had everything…She'd leave a note.  
---------  
_I know it's true,  
I know you've got a new favorite,  
I know you've got a new favorite_.  
--------  
_Dear Vash,  
  
Well, this is an final good-bye, I've given you all the warning signs that your losing me, and yet, you don't seem to care. I hope you and Mariane have a wonderful life together, with plenty of beautiful children, and you live long and happy, prosperous lives. I'll keep you in my prayers always…And I'll never stop loving you.  
  
Well, I best be on my way, the suns setting and it seems this is the best time to escape, since your guarding Mariane.  
  
Love,  
Akashia.  
  
_She laid the letter on his pillow and wiped her eyes, she was finally leaving. Grabbing her bags, she snuck out the window, and hit the road.  
  
-------  
_You've got a new favorite.  
------_  



	2. Not Gonna Get Us

::Chapter two, Not Gonna Get Us...::  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun….or T.A.T.U.  
::Next morning.:  
  
Akashia walked down the road, she had finally made it to the next town, and she was glad she had left when she did, Vash's job still had him tied up…It had been four days since she left.  
She sat down on a bench outside the bar, looking around, thinking of all the things she and Vash had been through.   
  
----------  
**_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
_**---------

__

*flash back.*  
  
Vash looked at Akashia, then his eyes quickly darted to the wall, "GET DOWN!" He cried grabbing Akashia and ducking under the only thing stable.  
  
Akashia's eyes shown with fear, "Bounty hunters?" Vash nodded, "We'll be fine, I can get us out of here." She looked at him and gave a small smile, "I trust you."  
  
*end flash back.*  
  
--------  
**_Starting here, let's make a promise,  
You and me, let's just be honest,  
_**------

'The promise…' Akashia thought.  
  
*_flash back*  
  
Vash pushed Akashia against a dark ally wall and kissed her, "Never leave me." he groaned in her ear.  
  
"Never…I promise."  
  
*End flash back.*_

Tears formed in her eyes, "He had it coming…He ignored me, and just cared about her…It was for the best."   
  
--------  
**_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_**

------  
  
She fiddled with her hair, looking around at the populated town curiously, "I wonder where I am…"   


Akashia looked to ask someone, but they passed her by as if she were nothing, 'Friendly town.' She thought.  


--------  
**_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_**  
-----

  
*Flash back.*  


Vash and Akashia giggled as they hid from one of the bounty hunters after the two…Akashia being worth twelve billion double dollars, and Vash being worth sixty billion double dollars. She had been nervous but Vash had whispered comforting words in her ear as he pulled her into a little room in the bar.  
  
*end flash back.*  
  
As she stood to leave she saw a tall blonde man approaching from afar, 'Vash' she thought.   
  
*Vash's Pov.*  
  
She had left…I couldn't let her get away from me. She was the air I breathed, the reason I awoke everyday…How could she-….I know the answer to that…I left her. I had hurt her feelings but just completely ignoring her the whole time around Mariane.  
  
And when I walked into our room after my shift, and saw it empty…I felt my heart break. I had lost her…But I, Vash the Stampede, will _Not_ give up so easily…She always did tell me I was stubborn.  
  
*End Vash's Pov.*  
  
He walked, he could see her. Those bright green eyes, you could see them anywhere.  
  
He sped up his pace, hoping she'd stay so he could talk her into coming with him…Forever.  
  
Akashia stood and against her own will, advanced towards Vash, 'I can't do this.'  
  
------  
**_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_**------  
  
He was finally standing in front of her, he could smell the vanilla in her hair, and the sadness that shined in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked up at him, the silence was killing him, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I know…But it doesn't fix things…You can't just find a new girl to empress and leave me there, like a left over…It hurts Vash…It hurts here," she placed her hand above her heart, "You don't understand how that feels, because I've never…ever…pulled that kind of stunt with you…I never would, because it would crush you."  
  
He could see, her spirit, it was drained from her, the happy glint in her eyes was replaced with anguish. She looked as if she had lost weight over the span of time they were apart.  
  
"I know…You'll probably never forgive me…And I know I was being stupid…Very…And when I walked into our room, and you were gone…It killed me, because you were giving me all the signs…Telling me that you were going to leave if I didn't get my act together, and I didn't see that…I'm so sorry, and I hope that someday you'll forgive me."  
  
She stared at him, the tears already trailing down her face, "The moment I left I forgave you…But it still hurt, and I can't stay mad at you…Look at you!" She smiled, placing his head in her hands, "I missed you, Vash." He leaned forward and met her lips, "I missed you too Shi." She smiled, he was still calling her by her 'nickname' he had given her.  
  
As she hugged him, a loud voice cried, "So I've found you, Vash the Stampede." 'Shit' they thought in unison. Vash grabbed Akashia and ran into the bar, trying to lose the man that tailed them.   
  
Vash threw Akashia over his shoulder, and climbed the stairs quickly. He set her down gently on a bed, "We lost him." he panted. "Yeah, I guess so." "We have to get out of here, we'll leave at night, that'll cover us." She nodded.  
  
-----  
**_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
_**-----

They climbed out the window, the sun had set long ago, and no one was around town, with the exception of a few drunks. She smiled in the darkness as she walked by Vash's side, 'This is where I'm meant to be.'  
  
Vash looked out the corner of his eye, he could see her smile, 'She's happy…I'm happy……………………….I want some donuts.' 

  


------

**__**

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us  
------

She rode on his back as they walked through the sand to the next town.   
  
She was truly happy.  
  
------  
**_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_**-----  



	3. Don't Want To Miss A Thing

::Chapter Three::  
  
Authors Note: As you all know, I don't own Trigun, but I do own Akashia...and if I did own Trigun…I'd probably be flaunting it…but…alas…I own nothing…  
  
P.S…I don't follow the show perfectly…sorry.  
  
Ch. 3 ::Don't Want To Miss A Thing::  
  
  
Vash and Akashia arrived in May city, Vash carried the now sleeping Akashia in his arms to the hotel, booked a room, and carried her upstairs to they're room and laid her on the bed.   
  
He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack he looked at Akashia, he whispered quietly, "Should I wake her up?" he shook the thought from his mind and lifted the sleeping Akashia and slipped her out of coat and lay her back down gently. Vash crawled onto the other side of the bed and gathered her in his arms, watching her sleep.   
  
------  
_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away in dreaming,  
------  
  
_He watched her as she softly smiled, and snuggled against him, he sighed contented.  
  
-----  
_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever,  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
------  
  
_Vash smiled looking at her sleeping form, hugging him close, he looked from her to the pocket of his red coat, thinking of what he was going to say in the morning.  
  
'She's the one for me, Rem. I'm happy.' he thought, thinking of a smiling Rem.  
  
-----  
_Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you baby,  
----  
  
_He brought a hand up to push a few strands of hair out of her face, kissing her forehead he whispered "I love you." into her ear, she smiled mumbling one back.  
  
------  
_Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you baby,  
And I don't want to miss a thing,  
-----  
  
_Vash felt his eyes slowly growing heavier and laid his head back on the pillow, Akashia's head resting lightly on his chest.  


__

*  
Sunlight streamed through the windows as Akashia woke slowly, her vision blurred by sleep, she realized that she was in May city. She looked back to see Vash sound asleep grinning, she smiled and chuckled softly, lying back down laying her head on his chest.  
  
-----  
_Lying close to you feeling you're heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
-----  
  
_She lifted her head as she felt Vash stir, rolling over on his side, facing her, she kissed his eyelids softly, Vash smiled muttering, "I love you so much…" she smiled, "my beautiful donut…" She laughed as he continued muttering.  
  
-----  
_Then I kiss you're eyes,  
And thank God we're together,  
I just want to stay in this moment with you forever,  
Forever and ever,  
------  
  
_Vash had begun snoring loudly as Akashia had started to drift off to sleep, she did what came naturally when he snored, picked up a pillow and whacked him with it, he sat up, "Huh? Where?" Vash looked back and forth with blurred vision.  
  
"You were snoring…and muttering about donuts again."  
  
He grinned rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, you know…" he chuckled awkwardly.  
  
She laughed and crawled out of bed, "I sleep in my clothes all night?"  
  
"Yeah, well last time I tried to get you're clothes off while you were asleep, you punched me…I've learned not to do that."   
  
"Oh, yeah…woops…sorry about that."  
  
He smiled, "Not a problem."  
  
Vash got up also walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead, "Good morning."  
  
"Mornin'."  


He reached inside his coat and grabbed the ring, looking at Akashia he smiled nervously, "I know…that this isn't the most, uhhh…" He coughed, "the…most romantic place to ask…this…uhm…question…" Akashia stared at Vash, "Just say it Vash." He blushed and spit out the question, "AkashiaMorwenwillyoudomethehonorofbecomingmywife??!!"   
  
She blinked, "Okay, I only got, Akashia Morwen, and will you…Could you slow that down please?"  
  
He sighed, "Okay…Akashia Morwen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
She grinned and nodded hugging Vash tightly, "Yes," and then whispered in his ear, "You know I heard you the first time, just had to mess with ya."  
  
"I know…you evil Vixen you."_  
_  
  
------  
_I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
I just want to hold you close,  
Feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time,_

-------  
  
Vash and Akashia got dressed and headed down to the saloon downstairs, sitting on barstools, Vash ordered two orange juices.  
  
"You do realize, we're in a bar, ordering…juice?"  
  
"Mmmhmm…And next…we're getti-"  
  
"Donuts."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
She grinned, 'I don't ever want to leave this…Even if he never settles down, I'll still be by his side the whole way.'  
  
_  
  
_  
_-----  
Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you baby,  
And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do,  
I'd still miss you baby,  
And I don't want to miss a thing,_

-----  
  
Akashia and Vash emerged from the bakery, Vash with sprinkles stuck all over his face, Akashia struggling to get Vash to hold still while getting the sprinkles off, and muttering about him being the likeness of a child with ADD on speed.   
  
----_  
Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
I don't want to miss a thing. _

---


	4. Wolfwood Arrives

****

Authors Notes: Okay, so I've got about six more chapters to go, there will be a few chapters without songs…so…I'm sorry…and major plot twists and turns. So be prepared.  
  
  
  
::Chapter Four:: Wolfwood arrives, and some bar fun.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm _so_ thirsty!" Vash whined walking behind Akashia.  
  
"I _know._" She growled looking back at Vash kicking the sand like a small child.  
  
"First thing I'm going to do, is get a drink at the bar when we get to town."  
  
"That's if you make it there." Akashia muttered darkly, "'Cause I'm willing to put you out of you're misery right here, right now." Vash looked up in surprise, "You wouldn't!"   
  
"Oh believe me, I would!" She turned around and leapt on to Vash, knocking him into the sand, sitting on his chest, "So…Mr. Stampede, either you calm you're ass down, and stop the whining or there's going to be some pain you'll be experiencing."  
  
He stared, "Will it be fun pain?" He asked roguishly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, well then…Let's get onto the next town so we can settle down."  
  
"Very good, Vash." She smiled, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Vash laid the bags onto the bed, and swung Akashia over his shoulder, "YOU PUT ME DOWN VASH!"   
  
"Nope, you're coming with me."  
  
"Vaaaash." She whined, dangling over his shoulder, kicking him in the ass as they walked down the saloon's steps.  
  
"Ow…Quit…Kicking!…Okay! Okay! I'll put ya down!" He groaned at the pain in his bottom, as he set her on a stool.   
  
"What'll it be miss?" The elderly bartender asked.  
  
"I'll have a Shirley temple, please."  
  
"Just a beer for me sir."  
  
"Make that two." A gruff voice from behind caught Vash's attention.  
  
"Wolfwood?"  
  
"Hey old buddy!" Wolfwood looked at Akashia.  
  
"And who is this lovely lady here?" Nicholas asked gesturing at Akashia.  
  
"Oh, Nick, this is my Fiancé, Akashia Morwen…Akashia, Nicholas Wolfwood."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Nicholas." She smiled shaking his hand.   
  
"And you, Miss Morwen."  
  
A friendly silence fell upon them, as the drinks were brought forward and they talked over drinks, Vash, of course, being goofy, and drunkenly swaying back in forth in his seat, by the third beer.  
  
"I think I should probably be-" Right as Akashia was about to finish her sentence, a woman placed herself in Vash's lap.  
  
Akashia stared in awe at the extremely bold woman, "Dear sir," She said in a western drawl, "Wouldya be of need taa my services tonight?" She asked raking her hands through Vash's hair.  
  
"I…Think ya might, ma'am…'Cause she's not one to give it up sho easy." He slurred drunkenly.  
  
The woman looked over at Akashia, "She looks like it." She ran one hand down into the valley between her breasts and pulled a card out, "This is mah room numbah, and this'll be you're apointment time, I have two morah guys aheada ya." She removed herself from the humanoid typhoons lap and started to walk away before Akashia tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but that would be my fiancé' you're trying to woo."  
  
"Sugah, don't mess wit me, I'm not in dah mood."  
  
"Believe me, I'll make it quick." With that, Akashia punched the whore in the face, the whore fell back with an incredibly loud screech and landed on the floor.  
  
"Woooah." Vash moaned, "That was meeaaan."  
  
Akashia felt tears in her eyes, "No. What you said, was mean." She mumbled, walking off, out of the bar.  
  
Nicholas's eyes followed Akashia's path, but he stayed with Vash so he didn't get in any more trouble…He didn't realize what a big mistake he had made.  
  



	5. The truth revealed, and Knives’ bad doin...

****

::Chapter Five:: The truth revealed, and Knives' bad doings.  
  
  
  
Vash paced back and forth contemplating what had gone on the night before, he'd forgotten it all, but one thing was clear…Akashia wasn't in his room when he woke up. Vash looked up at the knock at his door, "Come in."  
  
Wolfwood entered the room looking tired, "I've been looking all over and I can't find her."  
  
"What happened last night?" Vash asked, true concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"A whore from the bar sat in you're lap and asked you if you needed her 'services' for the night, and I believe that you're exact words were, "I_Think ya might, ma'am_'Cause she's not one to give it up so easily."" Nicholas looked at Vash's face.  
  
"I…can't believe I said that…I can't believe how much I hurt her…Oh god…I've gotta find her Nick." He muttered grabbing his red coat and heading out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Akashia sat staring out the window of the kitchen, Milly walked in with cookies, "I thought these might help Miss Akashia." She said brightly. _How can one person always see the happiness in life? She still has so much innocence. _Akashia thought sadly, _I wish I could be like her._   
  
"Miss Akashia?"  
  
"Akashia…Just Akashia please, Milly." Milly smiled, "Alright."  
  
"So where is that Idiot anyways?" Meryl asked hotly, "I mean, we're supposed to keep a good eye on him, but with him moving around all the time it kind of makes our job hard."  
  
"He's used to this life, and I don't think he'll stop…And…And I don't want to talk about him…right now." Meryl looked at Akashia, remembering the story she had told them, when she ran into them in the street, "Alright Akashia…I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay…I appreciate the hospitality, but I think I should be going now, I don't want to over stay my welcome." She murmured getting up and grabbing her coat and hugging Milly and Meryl before she left.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Vash turned the corner sharply, not looking out where he was going, when he slammed into someone, sending them flying to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Shoot! I'm sorry! Here Let m-" He waited for the dust to settle, and realized it was Akashia, "Akashia! Thank god! I thought you were gone to another town or-"  
  
"What? Found a man-whore to pleasure me for the night Vash?…Think that I would stoop to that level? No. I stayed at Meryl and Millys."  
  
"Do those girls ever give up?" He asked himself aloud.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Vash…What you did last night was hurtful, and I don't know why you'd do that…No…I know why…You were drunk…And you weren't thinking."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But that isn't enough…First Marianne, and now, that whore! Dammit Vash! I've never cried so much in my life…"  
  
"I'm sorry Akashia, I really am…I never meant to hurt you, I didn't even remember what happened last night!"  
  
She glanced up, "You didn't?"   
  
"No, not a clue, until Nick told me."  
  
He picked her up in his arms, "Forgive and forget?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll forget, but I can try forgiving…" She murmured.  
  
"Yay!" He hollered happily.  
~*~ Back at the Saloon, in the bedroom.~*~

  
"Milly and Meryl told me some interesting news today…" The ebony haired beauty sighed laying down on the bed.  
  
"Really, and what was that 'Shi?" Vash asked rolling over on his side to look at her face.  
  
"Do you know a guy named Knives?" She questioned looking into his eyes.  
  
A heavy silence settled on the two, "Knives" Vash finally choked out.  
  
"You know him?" She asked looking shocked.  
  
"He's…He's my brother."  
  
"Oh my god." She moaned thrusting her head into a pillow, "Damnit damnit damnit DAMNIT!"  
  
"Why what happened?" Vash asked worriedly  
  
"He's been going on killing spree's, killing anyone that gets in his way, he's bent on getting rid of the human population." She murmured roughly, as though it was hard to believe the two were siblings.   
  
"He has to have some help, he can't do it alone." He grit his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, he has help…Legato," She shuddered at the name…Remembering her past, "Legato Bluesummers."   
  
"Legato Bluesummers?" Vash looked confused…as usual.  
  
"Yes, he's supposed to have telepathic and telekinetic powers…He made a man shoot himself in the foot before, another time, he made a man kill himself…He's evil incarnate."   
  
"Knives must be stopped."  
  
"Well no shit Sherlock!" Akashia growled.  
  
"And I'll be the one to stop him."  
  



	6. Confronting one’s sibling

****

Chapter Six ::Confronting one's sibling.::  
  
  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go out there with me!" Vash pulled Akashia's clothing from the suit case, flinging it back on the bed, "Knives is dangerous! The last thing I want to do is put you in danger!"   
  
"I'm going! And if you make me stay here…I'll just follow you anyways!"  
  
Vash glared at Akashia, "Wolfwood! Tell her she's not going!"  
  
"I'm not getting into this." Nicholas stated calmly, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I'm going with you and that's final." She stuffed the remainder of the clothing and belongings they had into the suit case.  
  
Vash sighed in defeat, "Fine…But if things get really bad, I want you to leave…Do you understand me?" he looked her square in the eye, "Yes, Vash." She murmured obediently.  
  
"Okay! Now that that's settled…let's go!" She sang happily, "On the road again! I just can't wait to be on the road again!" She trotted out of the room with Vash and Wolfwood in tow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vash and Wolfwood watched the energetic young woman waltz through out the sandy street, her bags swinging at her sides, and her voice singing a goofy song, "Oh, we're off to kill the psycho, the psycho with many minions…minions…minions, minion's, minion's minion's MINIONS! Because of the incredibly evil things he's done! Da da da da da da! We're off to kill the psycho, the psycho with all the minions."  
  
Vash plugged his ears, "This is the only time I find you annoying 'Shi!"  
  
"I KNOOOW!" She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Wolfwood groaned, "This is going to be a long trip."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As they reached the inn Akashia's caffeine high was gone, and she was now hanging over Vash's shoulder as he carried her into they're room for the night.   
  
The suns rays worked they're way into Vash and Akashia's room, with a groan Akashia rolled out of bed and began dressing, hearing the knock at the door she slipped her shirt on and walked towards the door, swinging it open she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Legato."  



	7. Even the truth hurts sometimes

****

::Chapter Seven:: Even the truth hurts sometimes.::  
  
  
  
  
Legato's golden eyes lifted to meet Akashia's, "Hello…Little sister." His voice was cold, and uncaring. His eyes scanned the room, "I see you've met another fool to give yourself to."  
  
Vash was beginning to wake when he heard Akashia speaking to someone, "Akashia?"  
  
Akashia's eyes widened, "He's awake!"   
  
Vash slipped some pants on and a shirt and made his way to the door, "Vash, it's fine, love, just go back to sleep!"  
  
"I'm already dresse-"  
  
~Vash the Stampede.~ A cold voice spoke in his mind.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Legato Bluesummers…I see you and my sister are quite…Happy," He spit the word out like it were poison, "Together."   
  
"Legato Bluesummers…You! You're Akashia's…brother?" Vash looked down at Akashia with confused eyes.  
  
"Vash, I can explain _everything._" Akashia spoke nervously.  
  
"Yes, dear sister…Do _explain._" Legato grinned evilly, his golden eyes becoming even more deadly looking than before.  
  
Vash turned to her angrily, "Yeah, I'd like to hear about it."  
  
~Her whole life has been a lie, _Vash_~ He recognized the voice now, Legato.  
  
"Stay out of his mind, Legato…He has nothing to do with you." She hissed.  
  
"Oh, but I believe he does, he's coming to destroy my master…but I'll destroy him first…They say the way to kill a weak man is through the heart…And telling him you're will do just that…_sister._"  


Akashia held Vash's hand, only for him to pull it away violently, "Don't. Touch. Me" He seethed.  
  
"Vash."  
  
"Just tell the story."  
  
She sighed, there was no fighting it, she knew this day would come, if only, under different circumstances.  
  
"When I was born, I was born to the name, Ashikira Sardonia Bluesummers. My parents, Ammon Bluesummers, and Christina Bluesummers, where archeologists, I had an older brother, named Legato, he was two years older than me, and seemed to not like me very much,"  
  
"Nothing has changed." Legato sneered.  
  
"When I was eight, I walked into the house, Mom was fixing dinner, and my father was in his study, reading about they're latest find…Legato had just discovered his powers of Telekinesis. He had never cared for my parents, nor me, it seemed he cared for no one but himself…He used those powers to his advantage…That was the first time, that I had spilt blood with my own hands…and it was my parents blood on my hands…He had controlled me, into picking up a knife…and…and…" She broke off sobbing, Vash's eyes wide from shock, he held her close, "It's alright Akashia, I don't need to know anymore…Just-"  
  
"No…Let me finish." She said wiping her eyes, "Because this will be the only time I tell you…Later I was found guilty of the murder and was sentenced to death, since no one in the town even favored children…They decided to hang me…The night before my execution, I found a way out of my cell and escaped, I went to the farthest town I could find, and stood before the judge, a very risky thing to do, and changed my last name…To Akashia Morwen…And I have been so ever since."  
  
"My lord." Vash muttered, "I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know what you should do…" Legato grinned, "Tell the authorities that you have the crazed killer Ashikira Bluesummers, and get rid of her now, you don't know _when_ she will turn on _you_, Mr. Stampede."" His grin turned into a sneer as he stood from his seat.  
  
"I must be leaving now, my master is awaiting me."  
  



	8. Show Down

****

Chapter Eight:: Show Down Vash the Stampede Vs. Knives::  
  
  
  
Two days after they're confrontation with Legato Vash and Akashia continued on they're search to find Knives.   
  
Ever since Akashia had told her story, they had uneasy silences, and Vash hardly ever wanted to sleep in the same room with her. Conversation's where scarce, and she hardly ever saw him.  
  
"So."  
  
He looked at her, "So."  
  
"Uhm…What's been, going on? Have you found anything out?" She was hopeful that he would say more than his typical two words.  
  
"No."  
  
_Great, now we're down to one word…What has my past done to you Vash? _she thought painfully.   
  
Vash looked at her through the corner of his eye, he could see the hurt and pain battling inside of her, his silence was hurting her worse than anything could…He had to except her for her past, like she had, his. But was it as easy for him? She had killed her own parents…Although it was not her own doing, but her brothers…but how could he be sure, she had lied to him all this time.  
  
"Vash, you have to talk to me, tell me whats wrong!" She asked, her voice cracking in the process.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! I know I have to except you for you're past! But how can I be so sure it was Legato controlling you?! How can I be sure you're not just a psychopathic killer!"   
  
The tears welled up in her eyes, "Do I look like the type of person to enjoy doing that? Do I look like I could possibly do that?!"   
  
"Look at me! Do I look like I could kill countless people?! No. But I have!"  
  
She sunk to the ground, heart wrenching sobs shaking her small frame, making Vash curse himself for his harshness.   
  
"Akashia…I'm sorry." He rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please!" She sobbed, "Don't touch me! I'm nothing but a dirty killer…And I know how to end this!" She reached at her hip for the dagger there, she raised her hands and aimed for her stomach, bringing her dagger down in one quick clean thrust, but it was stopped by the hands of Vash.  
  
"AKASHIA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled angrily, kicking the dagger away from the spot it had landed in.  
  
"I want this all over…You don't want me anymore, the world doesn't need a cold blooded killer like me." She sobbed, Vash held her to him, stroking her hair softly, "How could you ever think I didn't want you?" He whispered softly.  
  
"Because, you…" she was cut off by a hiccup.   
  
Vash chuckled and handed her some water, "That should get rid of 'em." He kissed her forehead softly and helped her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, the sooner we fight Knives, the sooner we're safe and sound, and ready to get married." He grinned, trying to get her mind off of the subject.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legato turned to Knives, "They're here Master, They've arrived."  
  
"Good…Now let's see how Vash handles what's in store for him."  
~*~*~  
  
"I think this is the place." Vash looked around, it was exactly where Meryl had told Akashia.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vash cupped Akashia face in his hands, kissing her softly, pulling back and spoke to her in a gentle, yet commanding voice, "If anything. And I mean _anything_ should get out of hand, I want you to run as far you can. Do you understand me?"   
  
She nodded, "But Vash what about yo-"  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"Ah, Vash." Vash whirled around to come face to face with the owner of that voice.  
  
"Knives."  
  
"And what is this _human_ doing with you Vash?" He looked at her with disgust.  
"Leave her alone Knives, this is between me and you!" Vash yelled angrily at his brother.  
  
"I think I could find some things that she has to do with me…" He looked back at Legato and grinned, "Ya see? They're both family too…It's strange isn't it? Two siblings fighting…But two sets of siblings…Is even _more_ exciting." The insane glint in his brothers eyes caught Vash off guard, he didn't know whether to run, or to tell Akashia to get her ass out of there.  
  
"Sister, I'm sorry we have to end this in such a way…Not." Legato said menacingly as he walked towards her, she reached to her side, grabbing for her dagger, throwing it at Legato, he stopped it easily, sending it sailing directly back at her, luckily, she was trained enough to catch it.   
  
  
Vash and Knives had engaged in they're own battle as well, Knives kicked Vash's gun out of his reach, and was at an advantage, he set a foot down on his brother chest, pressing down hard, "How does it feel to be so close to death, yet so far away from you're lover? It's a pity you're last memory of her will be her _death_." He grinned in such a sinister way, Vash felt the bile rise in his throat. The thought of Akashia dying brought him out of his stupor and brought back the urge to win this fight.  
  
Vash kicked Knives off of him, slamming his brother against a hard stone he grabbed his second gun and pointed it at his brothers chest, "I'd watch what you say to a man, who would give his life for the only woman who ever excepted him." He growled.  
  
Legato, distracted by his masters current position in the battle, afraid of his master loosing, went to help, only to not notice the dagger that dug itself in his heart.  
  
"Goodbye Legato." His sister said softly, as she lowered his lifeless body to the ground, this was the second time, she had one of her family members blood on her hands.  
  
Vash looked over at Legato and Akashia, Knives took advantage over this moment and kicked the sand up into his brothers face. Vash cried out clutching at his eyes, the world was blurring and he couldn't distinguish anything. He noticed a shadow moving forward, thinking it was Knives, he aimed, and fired his gun.   
  
The sound of the bullet, planting itself into Akashia stomach, would never be forgotten by anyone there, nor the agonizing scream that emitted from the wounded woman's mouth.  
  
Knives laughed insanely at the look on his brothers face at the error that he had made, Vash cried out, "AKASHIA!" Vash punched Knives, sending him reeling back, planting his gun at Knives' forehead, he fired. Silence followed the echo of the gun shot.  
  
Vash rubbed his eyes being able to see once again he ran towards Akashia, who lay on the ground, coughing, her eyes, heavy.  
-----------  
_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_  
-------

  
Vash cradled Akashia's head in his lap, "Oh god, Akashia. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed hard, looking at Akashia's weak smile, the last he would see. "Don't leave me, please, I need you…" He felt her hand on his face, "It's…okay…Vash…I'll…" she coughed, "I'll be…with you…always." He held her hand, staring at her, "I need you." He whispered.  
  
--------  
_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
-----  
  
_He held her more tightly as her grip on his hand got looser.  
  
-------  
_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_  
------  
  
She moved her mouth, trying to speak, her mouth moving, but no words coming for, sobs wracked his body harder, "I love you too, Akashia."  
  
--------  
_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_  
-----  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."  
She went limp in his arms.   
  
--------  
_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_  
------  
  
His anguished cry echoed throughout the desert.  
He held her tighter, his sobs almost choking him, "No. Akashia…NO!!!"  
  


-------  
_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black_  
------  


  


  
  



	9. Epilouge

****

Epilogue   
  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Either by luck, or the hand of God, a sand steamer had arrived five minutes after Akashia fell unconscious. Vash held her tightly as the driver sped towards the local hospital.  
  
~*~*~  
"We did save her…She had to have a blood transplant though." The doctor said ringing his hands, twelve hours of surgery had taken it's toll on him.  
  
"And? She'll be alright?" Vash felt tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mr-?" The doctor wondered why they still hadn't gotten a last name.  
  
"Ah…Smith…" Vash nodded vigerously.  
  
"Mr. Smith…You're wife will be just fine, she's in her room resting, but you will have to wait until morning to see her."  
  
"Alright doctor, Thank you!" He looked like a new man, re-born. She was alive, and he was eternally grateful, to whoever, or whatever out there had saved her.  
(end flash back.)  
  
Seven years later.  
  
"TATE! GET BACK HERE! GET YOU'RE PANTS ON YOUNG MAN!" Vash heard Akashia's yells as he made his way into the living room, "I'm Home!" A small child attached itself to Vash's leg, "Why hello, Ally, have you been good for mommy?"  
The little blonde nodded, big green eyes looking up at her father, "Mummy says me's a good girl!" She nodded her head happily.   
  
He knelt down to the four year olds level, "Guess what Daddy brought." He whispered.  
  
"Donuts?"  
  
He nodded smiling, that was one gene the children inherited from they're father, they're never dying love of donuts.  
  
"Vash?" Vash looked up at Akashia, standing in the doorway holding a struggling two year old boy, with coal black hair and turquoise eyes, a cheerio stuck in his hair, and his baggy, red pants half on.  
  
"He's too wild. I can't handle him." Akashia groaned.  
  
"Here, I'll take him, and put the two of them to nap time." He said gently, Ally following behind her father, Tate, with his big turquoise eyes, playing with his fathers hair, up to the nursery.  
  
(One hour later.)  
  
"Okay, they're asleep."  
  
"Finally." Akashia yawned and settled against Vash.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Vash grinned and leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You know-" He looked down at her sleeping face.  
  
"Goodnight 'Shi."


End file.
